A feu et à sang
by Louise Nargole
Summary: HG/DM. Darkfic. Drago et Hermione face à la guerre, au milieu des morts, dans une situation presque post-apocalyptique. Vieille fic écrite à l'âge de 15 ans.


Salut tout le monde ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bel est bien moi, mais ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas écrit parce que je suis partie vivre chez ma mère pour le lycée et que mon père m'avait coupé Internet. A présent, je suis très occupée j'écrirais donc beaucoup moins souvent, mais je vous assure, je vais m'y remettre. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews sur mon autre fic qui a eu un succès ahurissant je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Merci. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

« Te haïr pour mieux t'aimer » a été écrite durant ma dernière année de collège, une année horrible où j'ai perdu progressivement presque tous mes amis, où je me suis fait insulter incessamment par des gens qui me jugeaient indigne de vivre sous prétexte que j'avais une façon de m'habiller, de penser et de parler différente de la leur. (je dis « indigne de vivre » car ils m'ont même conseillé de me suicider, c'est dire.) Durant cette année, cette fic a été un but, elle m'a aidée à tenir et vos reviews me faisaient à chaque fois plus plaisir. Je sais pas, grâce à cette fic, j'ai eu sans doute la preuve que je valais quelque chose et j'ai réussi mon année, je suis passée en seconde.

Aujourd'hui, je reviens, je suis lycéenne, avec pleins de nouveaux potes et de connaissances (j'ai pas envie de me faire de vrais amis pour l'instant), toujours complètement frappée mais beaucoup plus heureuse et malgré tout, toujours inspirée. Il faut croire qu'écouter Children of Boddom pour m'endormir et Theatre of Tragedy pour me réveiller ne contribue pas vraiment à mon équilibre mais bon, on s'en fout. (si il y a quelques initiés qui connaissent, je sais très bien que l'inverse, c'est mieux mais bon voilà. Franchement donc. Ces jeunes aujourd'hui de nos jours, ah la la !)

Fin de cette parenthèse chiante et inutile sur ma vie (j'en profite au passage pour signaler que je n'aime pas les betteraves, que je préfère la salade et que le rose, c'est laid.), voici un one-shot (j'ai pas le temps d'écrire plus pour le moment, désolée) , je n'en dis pas plus, à vous de voir. Avant de passer au texte, je terminerais par ce dialogue extrait du filme "Les Visiteurs", qui je précise, n'a rien avoir avec l'histoire, et n'a, d'ailleurs, rien à voir avec rien, excusez moi, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!

* * *

**JACOUILLE: **Fermez les yeux messire, vous allez vous accoutumer vite!

**JEAN-PIERRE: **Pourquoi ce con l'appelle Messire?

**BEATRICE: **Mais Jean-Pierre, il est amnésique, il l'appelle Messire comme il l'appelerais Henri, j'en sais rien moi!

**JEAN-PIERRE: **Mais je ne comprend pas, qui est amnésique? Ton cousin Hubert? Ou l'autre putois là!

**BEATRICE: **Mais les deux, Jean-Pierre, les deux, sois un peu plus tolèrant avec les gens malades!

* * *

Encore désolée pour cette parenthèse, voilà l'histoire!

**A FEU ET A SANG**

« Je vais te tuer. Je te le promets. »

Sa voix tremblait. Ses mains tremblaient. Mais son regard, lui, ne fléchissait pas. Toute sa haine, toute sa rage de posséder la vie de l'objet de toutes ses pensées les plus intenses et les plus sombres explosait en elle comme un ballon qui éclate.

« Tu peux essayer. Mais je serais toujours en toi que tu le veuille ou non, et si tu le fais, tu mourra aussi de toute façon… Mais vas-y. Je suis à toi.»

Une bouffée de colère s'empara d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait… Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé… Elle l'avait juste haï et désiré bien trop violemment pour se mentir à elle même, voilà tout. Elle assumait. Entièrement. Et à présent, il fallait mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

« Si je te tuerais. D'ailleurs, ça m'excite d'en arriver là pour toi. Sur le moment, ce sera beau. Magnifique, mon Draco. Mais ensuite, tu sortiras de ma vie. Et je serais libre. »

Le visage dur et fermé, Hermione pointait toujours sa baguette magique sur son ennemi de toujours, devenu son amant depuis le milieu de l'année, de cette septième année à Poudlard, sa dernière année… Depuis le retour de Voldemort, la communauté magique était à feu et à sang. Des gens mourraient dans les deux camps, les orphelins ne se comptaient plus, chacun voyait ses amis mourir, parfois juste avant d'être tué, ou torturé à son tour… Seamus, Lavande, Alicia, Ron, Luna, Bill… Autant de disparus qui avaient, peu à peu, enlevé tout sens moral, tout sentiments positifs à la jeune femme. Elle combattait à leurs côtés. Draco cherchait son camp. Son père avait été tué, tous les Serpentards dispersés, chacun ne savant plus si le camarade de classe qu'il côtoyait depuis l'âge de onze ans n'était pas devenu un ennemi mortel.

Poudlard n'était plus un lieu de sécurité pour personne. Après la mort de Dumbledore, le lieu était devenu beaucoup moins sûr. Le professeur Mac Gonagall n'arrivait pas à faire face, mais avait tenu absolument à garder l'école ouverte, en mémoire de Dumbledore et dans l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Mais elle s'était trompée. Elle l'avait payé de sa vie, comme tant d'autres, elle n'était qu'un numéro de plus sur la liste interminable des martyrs de guerre. Poudlard n'était à présent plus qu'un tas de ruines fumantes, les Mangemorts ayant poussé leur œuvre macabre jusqu'au bout. L'école avait brûlé en mai, juste à la fin, juste avant les ASPICS, ce qui avait réduit les chances Hermione à néant. Mais après tout… Elle n'était plus la même. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même. L'idée seule qu'une chose aussi banale qu'un examen puisse encore exister la stupéfiait au plus haut point.

Draco et elle avaient fait l'amour ensembles pour la première fois derrière le tas de ruines sacrifiées, rougeoyantes de flammes, à l'abri des regards des vivants et sous la protection des morts. Par haine, par désespoir, par quête désespérée d'un peu de chaleur humaine, ils s'étaient trouvés. Ils avaient continué. De plus en plus souvent. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque seconde, ils pensaient l'un à l'autre. Chacun étant la bouée de sauvetage de l'autre, lui permettant de ne pas sombrer, de garder un tant soit peu d'humanité en eux, face à toute cette folie.

Et aujourd'hui, elle voulait le tuer. Ils étaient là, comme au premier jour, face aux ruines calcinées de ce qui avait été leur école, en un parfait face à face.

Les yeux de Draco brillaient de désir et de haine.

« Hé bien vas-y tue moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Arrête de parler et tue moi ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, la baguette pointée sur lui, le regard toujours aussi dur et implacable.

« HEIN ? QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS ? TUE MOI MERDE ! PUTAIN TUE MOI ! »

Hermione le regarda. Il était désespéré. Il voulait mourir. Réellement. Il voulait vraiment mourir, et il voulait qu'elle soit le visage sur lequel elle fermerait les yeux. Il était en colère. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi blindée qu'auparavant. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, fit tout pour les refouler, inspira un grand coup, et alors qu'une douleur insoutenable montait en elle…

« Avada Kedavr… »

Ses forces la trahirent, ses jambes se dérobèrent, sa baguette lui échappa des mains. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, secouée de sanglots. Elle hurlait, pleurait, hoquetait, elle ne distinguait plus rien, sinon le fait qu'elle n'avait plus d'âme, qu'elle était une merde, une pute, une moins que rien, qu'elle n'avait même pas été capable de tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait pour les préserver de cette horrible guerre alors qu'elle avait été tout à fait capable de coucher avec lui. Elle était faible. L'amour n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus que la mort. Et d'ailleurs, elle allait mourir. Comme les autres. Alors que la tête lui tournait et qu'elle épuisait ses dernières force, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta à ce contact.

Elle releva la tête. Draco la fixait, ses yeux magnifiques qui lui retournaient l'estomac à chaque fois qu'elle les croisaient la regardaient avec une intensité inimaginable. Un éclair les traversa. Elle crut rêver. Mais non, c'était bien la réalité, là, devant elle, d'une pureté et d'une beauté telle qu'elle manquait de mots pour se la représenter. Draco pleurait. Ou plutôt, une larme roulait sur sa joue, alors qu'il la regardait. Une unique larme, une larme transparente qui le faisait se dévoiler rien que pour elle.

Rien qu'à ce regard, il la calma. Tranquillement, elle se releva, la douleur dans qui lui enserrait la poitrine plus violente que jamais. Douleur qui s'estompa peu à peu lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient su déterminer combien de temps ils restèrent là, enlacés au milieu des ruines et des tôles fracassées.

« J'ai pas pu… murmura-t-elle. J'ai pas pu… »

Elle pleurait toujours.

« Je sais, chuchota-t-il, je sais… »

Il l'embrassa. Un baiser long, fiévreux, violent, un baiser dans lequel se contenait toute leur haine et toute leur rage, toute leur passion face à cette mort putride qui les entourait.

Hermione rompit le contact. Elle s'essuya les yeux dans le t-shirt de Draco, et le regarda.

« Je te hais, tu es bien le seul grand con qui vaille la peine d'être encore en vie, je te veux rien que pour moi, j'aurais voulu te tuer, j'aurais voulu que tu crèves pour ne plus avoir à subir tout ça, j'aurais voulu crever moi aussi, j'aurais voulu… Je t'aime. »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Draco la serra plus fort encore, si toutefois c'était possible.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi. Et je veux pas mourir sans toi. Viens. » lui murmura Draco.

Il la prit par les main, et tout les deux, ils escaladèrent les ruines, s'écorchant les mains, déchirant leurs habits déjà en lambeaux sur les aspérités des monticules, noircissant leurs corps. Le tas était impressionnant. Hermione comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait, elle l'avait toujours su, elle le savait depuis le début, elle lisait en lui comme dans sa propre tête. Ils montèrent tout en haut. En bas, l'endroit qu'ils avaient quitté une trentaine de minutes auparavant était à présent réduit à la taille d'un timbre poste.

« Je t'aime. » répéta Draco.

Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux du vide. Ils étaient libres à présent, ils n'avaient plus mal, plus de douleur, plus rien à se cacher l'un à l'autre, ils formeraient un seul et même être pour l'éternité.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Hermione sourit. Draco lui rendit son sourire.

Et alors que leurs corps se serraient et que leurs bouches fusionnaient comme pour sceller un pacte, ils sautèrent ensemble.

* * *

Bon ben voilà, terminé, pour ceux qui ont lu, merci, parce qu'avec les conneries du dessus, pas évident d'accéder à l'histoire! lol! REVIEWS PLIZZZ!

Evanescente


End file.
